An Eternal Love
by LordofLust
Summary: Naruto was a boy full of energy and love towards his family, he was praised as a genius by his teachers, both at fighting as well as studiying, his goal in life was to protect his family and keep them happy. unfortunately things aren't always so simple. Contains Incest & Harem
1. Beginnings

**An Eternal Love**

 **AN: Warning this story will contain incest and lemons.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Fairy tales are relatively forward, there is a once upon a time, a youth who struggles and have a dream in life, maybe a few bad guys as well who will be defeated by some means a little later on and then there is a happy ever after, or at least that's how the story usually goes. Unfortunately this time things won't be as straight forward.

It all began on the Island Patch where two beautiful blonde twins had just been born, the oldest of the twins were a small blonde boy named Naruto Xiao Long and his younger sister Yang Xiao Long, usually child birth was a joyous occasion, but well things don't always go as they should.

Naruto had been born with rather large aura levels, nothing dangerous, just quite abnormal. For about a month Taiyang and Raven lived normally close with their children, but that all changed when Raven attempted to take Naruto with her back to her clan.

It had been quite a battle, Taiyang was nowhere as strong as Raven, so much was true, she had always been just amazing, but he refused to give up on his son. Raven herself had never seen quite such ferocity from Taiyang, the usual peaceful and fun loving guy, despite being caught off guard, the battle still ended up being quite one sided in Raven's favor.

Nobody was quite sure what made Raven change her mind, Taiyang had lost and had been knocked out, but when he woke back up his sleeping son was right in front of him, maybe it was pity from Raven if she was even capable of that. Well looking back at it now maybe it would have been better if Raven had taken Naruto with her, then things wouldn't have played out as they have.

To Taiyang, Naruto was a very curious little child, more than happy to try and explore everything he could, he was also extremely happy for his sister Yang and spent a lot of time following her around and was quite protective of her, which was quite assuring, now he didn't need to worry about any guys in the future if Naruto was with her.

Maybe it was love that blinded Tai, there always was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind like something was watching, as Naruto grew up though the feeling began to vanish. When both Naruto and Yang were two years of age they were given a new little sister, both siblings quickly accepting her into the family along with a new mother.

Those were the happy years and yet they seemed so distant now.

"Hah ah hnn, you don't think we awoke the children?" Taiyang asked, while gulping in deep breaths of air, before turning slightly to his left, to see the equally naked and sweaty Summer Rose that lay beside him.

"Don't worry I don't think that they will wake from that small round." Summer said unknowingly firing an arrow straight into Taiyang's pride, Summer slowly sat up on the bed and placed on hand on her stomach.

"Tai… I know this is sudden, but how do you feel about adding a new member to the family?" Summer asked sending a small glance over her shoulder down at the confused blonde man, it clearly took him some time as he stared at her holding on hand on her stomach a sweet smile on her lips.

"You're pregnant?" Tai asked with wide eyes, looking towards Summer who just gave him a small smile, before she confirmed it with a small nod, Tai looked completely lost for words as he tried to get closer to Summer, his brain had pretty much shut down.

"This is just wow, Summer I don't know what to say." Tai said as he leaned in close to Summer and placed one hand on her stomach, he was clearly getting slightly emotional as small tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"I plan on taking a break from all the missions, until the child is here." Tai hummed happy to hear it as he rested his chin on her left shoulder, while pulling her back against his chest, a small amused smile on her face, when she felt his growing erection touch against her lower back, someone was in the mood again.

"Though I did get a letter this morning from Ozpin none the less, apparently some grimm has shown some unusual activity and I have already accepted the job." Summer admitted. Taiyang didn't really give the news that much attention, he was more caught up in the thought of a fourth child, besides Summer was amazing, a few grimm didn't pose a threat to her or so he told himself.

Taiyang still remembered every single detail from the next morning, from what they all ate for breakfast, to the foggy weather outside, Summer kissed all the children, before she left out the door and disappeared into the fog, he would never forgive himself for not trying to stop her, she never took a job when Ruby was on the way, he was an idiot that's what he told himself.

The next three months could be called the dark period of their lives. Taiyang just kind of shut down and kept to himself, sometimes when he thought the kids weren't looking he was drinking too, sometime their uncle would come over and they could hear their uncle and dad yell at each other.

Ruby was still too young to understand, all that she knew was that she didn't like the current state of affair. Yang did know though, but she tried her best to keep Ruby calm by putting on a tough act, while Naruto did the same, he was the oldest and he wanted both of his sisters to feel safe and happy.

Uncle Qrow visited a lot during this time, however being a professional huntsman meant he wasn't able to visit every day, one day, while dad slept in his bed completely drunk, Yang managed to find a map, it lead to somewhere else on the island, a spot on the map marked as hideout.

Yang and Naruto had always known that Summer wasn't their real mom and Yang have always since he remembered had an obsession with finding her, curious as to why she left in the first place, while Naruto was more neutral, to him Summer was his mom, if he could meet Raven it was fine, but he didn't really care.

Making sure that dad was fast asleep the children went outside. "Where we going?" Ruby asked curious as Yang placed her in a small wagon.

"We're gonna go search for mom." Yang said with a bright smile, he purple eyes shining with excitement as she held the map she found, while Naruto began dragging the wagon.

Ruby also looked excited for the idea as she began to shake the small wagon. "You think when we find her, she will make more of her cookies, I've really missed them!" Ruby said with a huge smile that in return also made Naruto smile.

She didn't know that it wasn't Summer they were looking for though, but none of them really knew anything about the mom they were searching for, maybe she could make cookies.

The first hour of their small journey had been full of optimism. As Yang had led the group with big steps, while holding the map, she had marched right into the forest, however as time passed on that optimism had slowly passed and in its place came fatigue. Naruto was able to move normally from the start and was still going strong without any hints of being tired, though Ruby had fallen asleep and Yang was obviously dragging her feet along. "If you're tired you can sit in the wagon with Ruby, Yang." Naruto offered.

"No, I want to be awake when we finally get to see mom." Yang insisted and forced herself to walk fast, the sun had begun to set when they finally arrived at the small old shed that supposedly was the hideout on the map.

However none of them found exactly what they had expected as from within the small worn out shed, red burning eyes began to stare at the children and slowly creatures of grimm came stalking out of the dark, this was their first encounter with these creatures. Yang took a quick step back in fright, while Naruto took one forward, not a shred of fear in him, instead curiosity was his burning emotion.

The grimm seemed to react negatively towards Yang as she showed clear fear of them and slowly turned their attention towards her, though Naruto got in their way once again, they were right in front of his face, they looked like big black bears, however they showed no hostility towards Naruto and were far more interested in his sisters though when he got in their way, they didn't try to walk around him, it was like they were awaiting permission.

Naruto turned to look around when he felt Yang tug on his clothes, his face turned sharp, when he could see his sister's clearly frightened expression, turning back towards the grimm with angry eyes, Naruto surprised everyone their including Qrow who was watching the scene in disbelief, he had already drawn his weapon and could kill all the grimm within a second, if anything should happen.

However his disbelief only grew when the young six year old boy slapped the grimm in front of him on the snout making it take a quick step back. "You are scaring my sister, leave." There was a small two seconds of silence before the grimm did as told and turned around and walked into the forest.

Qrow let out a small sigh, he really needed to talk with Tai about this.

Later that evening after Qrow had safely escorted the kids back to the house and the hour had gotten late and it was time for bed, they had trouble sleeping as their uncle and dad was once again yelling at each other.

"No one in history has ever done what Naruto did today and you will do nothing about it?" Qrow asked anger clear in his voice, there had been people with different kinds of semblance that have helped to hide from the grimm before, but nothing like what Naruto did, hell he was even too young to use his semblance he could barely use the aura he had.

"If you tell Ozpin there will be no end to it, you know him Qrow. Naruto is my boy, he doesn't have any special obligations to fulfill, how he wants to live is completely up to him, even worse if Ozpin's new buddy the general were to learn." Tai said anger emitting from his voice, while Qrow slowly sat down, he wasn't wrong.

"Do you blame Ozpin for what happened to Summer?" Qrow asked and was met with a brief silence.

"No, he couldn't have known, I'm angry with myself, though I realize I shouldn't remain locked in her and swallowed up by guilt, if you want to tell Ozpin about what you saw then do it, but you don't have my support and depending on what will happen I may never forgive you." Tai spoke, not even looking Qrow in the eyes as he stood up and left, in the end he never told anyone.

Even more time went on and after a few months of depression the children were happy to have their old joyful father back, who made the awful dad jokes, then one day dad went into the city to shop and Naruto was filled with pride as he was granted the title man of the house, while dad was out, which meant he was in charge.

Ruby was sitting on the couch and was watching cartoons, while Naruto ran upstairs and began looking around in his father's bedroom a place he usually wasn't allowed to enter, but he was a curious young boy, as he spent some time in there, he couldn't really find out why he wasn't allowed in, the only weird thing he found were some old magazines with barely dressed women, but that was about it.

Wondering what Yang was doing Naruto went back down the stairs and saw his sister stand in the kitchen on a three legged stool. "Yang what are you doing?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly while seeing Yang trying to reach for a glass jar.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to bake." Yang said, while beginning to carefully jump on the stool, which had Naruto worry, his sister had never baked before, that was always dad. However Yang remember seeing Summer use a cookbook whenever she was in the kitchen and even when she baked cookies, which that Yang had just heard Ruby ask about, which had Yang wonder how hard could it really be?

With a little jump Yang finally managed to push the glass jar on the top shelf down as she landed back on the stool though her foot slipped and she ended up falling to the floor, the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the jar heading down towards her head, but the impact never came.

Opening her eyes Naruto stood in front of her, his hands had grabbed the jar before it hit her and he slowly placed it on the counter. Naruto's blue eyes stared down into his sister's lilac. His mouth formed a small circle in confusion, when he saw his sister's lips begin to tremble. "I miss mom." She admitted, it pained Naruto to see his sister sad and the small tears in the corner of her eyes while she looked into the floor.

Yang was forced to look up when Naruto cupped cheeks in his hands, his face was mere centimeters away from Yang's. "What arMM!" Yang was cut off when Naruto suddenly pushed his lips against hers, shocked for a few seconds before she quickly calmed down, Yang had a clear blush when Naruto began to pull back.

"Please don't cry, it hurts me too because I love you." Naruto said and was quickly hugged tightly by Yang and the two continued to embrace each other for a small minute in silence.

"Want me to help you bake?" His question was met with a small nod.

One and a half hour later Taiyang stood outside his house, with a small smile, he couldn't wait to see the kids reaction, especially Ruby would most likely have a heart attack. Opening the door the smell of cooking hit his nose.

Slowly walking inside and peeked around into the kitchen he could see his small sunny dragon and the tiny maelstrom playing master chef. "Hello small chefs." Taiyang spoke up letting his presence be known, when the two blondes turned around Taiyang had a small chuckle as both their faces were covered in flour.

Meanwhile both Yang and Naruto had a big smile seeing that dad was home, however what really blew them away was what he held in one hand two shopping bags, but in the other was the most adorable little puppy, both of them gave a short gasp before both their eyes focused on the small puppy.

"Zwei do you want to say hello to Yang and Naruto?" Tai asked as he carefully handed the puppy over to Yang, both of the children showering it in attention.

With all their attention on the puppy Tai moved past them and looked into the over a small sweat drop formed on the side of his head due to the large clumps of dough heating in the oven, certainly will be interesting to see if that is actually edible.

"Ruby come down and say hello!" Tai yelled and he could hear a big moan in protest as he caught her off from watching her toons, however as he predicted as soon as she came down and saw the puppy she had instant stars in her eyes and flew towards Yang and efficiently snatched the puppy out of her hands.

Another hour passed on and a small Ruby sat in a chair, holding Zwei closely to her, there was a single plate on the table in front of her and Naruto and yang watched in anticipation as Ruby slowly picked up the cookie and brought it to her small mouth before taking a bite.

However their hopes were crushed when Ruby sat still for a small second before she spat it back out. "Oh come now it can't be that bad." Tai tried to cut in as he saw Naruto and Yang's hurt feelings, taking a bite from another cookie Tai felt a shiver run up his back, he believed he had found the problem.

"Raisins!" Ruby wheezed as she held her throat.

More years were able to pass by without any incidents. Both their dad and their uncle had helped them in training, even before they were off to study at signal, Naruto and Yang funny enough both had their eye color change to the same as their real mother's when they activated their semblance, though Naruto also had some black slit in his eyes, like a kitty cat as Ruby liked to put it.

Yang were able to absorb damage and dish it back twice as hard, while Naruto's simply increased his senses, the more aura he poured into his semblance the sharper they became, while this was an extremely useful semblance in many different aspects it did eat a lot of aura quickly and should be used more like a trump card if needed.

Ruby who insisted on being trained along side her siblings were also able to unlock her own aura and semblance quite easily actually, it came natural to her, though to her own disappointment her semblance didn't allow her to change eye color like her siblings, she wanted to be a part of the trend, but at least she got a serious speed boost.

As they all grew up it became more obvious what they inherited and from whom, both Naruto and Yang had them same humor as him, something he was incredible grateful for, because he wasn't even sure if Raven had a sense of humor. Though he also saw a lot of their mother in them, it was likewise with Ruby who had mostly taken after her mother, while he could still see a little of himself.

Currently it was early morning and Taiyang sat at the table in the kitchen watching the news on a small tv, when suddenly Naruto came flying in through the window and landed on the table in front of him. "Ah good morning dad, anything exciting happening?" Naruto questioned, his dad not even the slightest faced by his son's sudden appearance.

"Meh not really, sparing with your sister again?" Tai asked Naruto who quickly jumped off the table and was on his way through the window out.

"Yep, I'm giving her a few points though, otherwise I would feel bad." Naruto bragged before he jumped out the window and a few moments later Yang came flying in and hit the same spot, this was just an average morning really.

"Morning dad, would excuse me for a moment." Yang said as she quickly jumped back out the window, as the small vibrations continued Ruby soon enough joined her dad down in the kitchen.

"They are surprisingly quiet today."

Outside in the yard a short distance from the house, the two sweaty blondes were finally finishing up their spar, with Yang on her back while Naruto kept her pinned to the ground, his hands having a firm grasp around her wrists. "Giving up?" Naruto asked with a triumphant grin as Yang struggled to break free.

The triumphant grin was quickly replaced with a surprised look when yang quickly lifted her head and pecked his lips. Yang felt his grip loosening for just a moment and used it to turn the tables, by throwing Naruto into the ground she quickly straddled him. "If you give up I might give you one more." She teased while bringing her mouth down to his ear.

"Yang, not here what if dad sees?" Naruto asked slightly worried, while Yang just kept on a small dirty smirk.

"That's what makes it exciting." Yang said before she pressed her lips down against Naruto's again, both of them were quite aware that their sibling relationship was quite abnormal, yet they both embraced it, they always felt love for each other, when they were younger they simply didn't know what the feeling was.

The worst part about leaving home for Signal was Ruby's sad expression at being left behind, still needing to grow two years more before she could begin.

At Signal both twins were able to craft thjeir own weapons with Yang going with gauntlets which fir her own fighting style and Naruto considered going the same way, but at his time training at Signal he also discovered a new talent, he was damn good with a katana and thus his own weapoin became a high frequency blade he named Kurama and Yang named her gauntlets Ember Celica, he never understood the name.

Naruto proved quite good at his studies and got great marks in all fields, though he proved less successful at making friends, he like to think of himself as a patient guy, but when people openly lusted after his sister, something just snapped, well Yang could take care of herself, she was strong, but still it was just a build in brother instinct.

Naruto got a certain amount of fear from his fellow class mates, he was praised by his teachers, his aura level towered above the other children and he won every fight he was in with ease all in all it could be argument that Naruto was simply wasting his time at Signal and should have jumped on to Beacon at a earlier age, not that he wanted to though, he just wanted to stay close to Yang.

She was a bit more successful by making friends than he was, of course none of them were guys, because each time one tried to approach Yang Naruto would appear behind her with murderous eyes that sent them running.

Yang was a bit more playful though whenever Naruto got a love letter, while she wouldn't show any anger, she would still destroy the letter, neither of them even bothering to read who it was from.

Ruby began to enroll when Naruto and Yang were almost done with Signal, well at least they were there long enough to see Ruby craft her own weapon, it gave a good laugh seeing her trying to cram every single existing weapon into a single one, though the crescent rose, she ended with was cool as well.

Seeing as Ruby had enrolled into Signal there was no reason for their father to stay at home anymore and he slowly began taking missions again, but stopped when he was able to get a job as a teacher at Signal, when Naruto and Yang were both done and could return home, they heard that their uncle had got a job as teacher as well, which didn't really seem right, he was drunk most of the time.

Naruto and Yang had the house for themselves for almost a month before they would leave for Beacon, even Zwei had left to stay with their dad and well, being all alone for almost a month gave Naruto and Yang plenty of opportunities to express their love for each other, in other words the house was shaking even more than when they would be sparring.

Finally the day arrived where they would take the boat from patch to the city, there they would spend a little week before leaving for beacon, both Naruto and Yang had packed their stuff which was already sent to the boat, they were both currently outside the house talking to their dad on Naruto's scroll.

"Well dad we're off." Naruto said with a smile, though slightly confused when he could hear his dad begin to giggle.

"Hi off, I'm dad." Naruto quickly hung up.

Yang then ran over to her motorcycle, which she called bumblebee, Naruto didn't name his own motorcycle, hell the only reason his blade was named Kurama was because it was a must ot name their weapons at signal and Kurama was the first thing he thought off.

The motorcycles were the same only with different color schemes, where Yang's were black and yellow Naruto's were orange and blue.

Vale was a humongous city with its industrial area being bigger than Patch and that was just barely one fourth of the city, it had both blondes excited, maybe they would even run into Ruby, last they heard her class had a field trip to the city.

Being a big city Yang saw this as the perfect opportunity to see if she could find any information involving their mother, he hunt did bear a little fruit as it guided them to a small nightclub down by the pier. As they arrived an orange haired man wearing a funny looking bowler hat walked right past them. "Enjoy your night kiddos." Neither of the twin paid him much attention, though they did wonder why he had so many people follow him.

As they entered the club the sound of music filled their ears. "He looks like one who could be in charge." Naruto said as he pointed a single finger down towards the large man standing near the bar. Yang was meanwhile looking around the bar seeing how many people she would have to beat up.

Naruto and Yang played a quick game of rock, paper & scissors, when Naruto lost he let out a small sigh, before he drew his blade and stormed the dance floor causing quite the panic, a few seconds he was right in front of this so called junior with his sword at his neck. "Hi there, I'm looking for this woman." Naruto kept his voice completely natural, like he was asking about the weather.

"Wowowow blondie that's dangerousS!" Junior's voice hitched when Naruto pressed his katana harder against his throat, he was only bluffing he wasn't just going around killing people, not that Junior needed to know that.

"This woman have you seen her yes or no?" Naruto asked again, several armed people had begun to gather behind and Yang looked excited, while she put her gauntlets on, a bit of warming up before off the beacon in a few days.

"No I swear I've never seen her in my life." Junior spoke quickly fright in his voice and Naruto pulled his katana away and placed it back in its sheet, as soon as Naruto turned towards Yang again, Junior saw this as his chance and threw his fist towards Naruto's head only for him to dodge beneath it and grab onto Junior's neck and slammed him into the counter.

"He didn't know… I'm 99% sure." Naruto spoke before he jumped over the bar and when the thugs saw their boss knocked out they began to rush at him, the sound of Yang's fist meeting their faces began to fill the room, while Naruto was making two cocktails.

"Ah, Yang do you want your strawberry sunrise with or without ice?" Naruto asked while watching the people rushing at Yang being sent flying.

"Always without ice! Why don't you remember?" Yang yelled, Naruto watched slightly amused as two twin girls had joined in the fight and they actually managed to get some hits in.

"More ice for me then." Yang looked around satisfied when she was done with the destruction she had caused, when Junior would awake half an hour after they left he would be quite surprised by seeing that Naruto had actually left the money for the drinks.

Even though they didn't find out anything, at least Yang had fun and when Yang had fun she would always make sure Naruto had fun too.

On their last night in the city there had been a big explosion in the middle of the city, apparently someone had tried to rob a dust store, which wasn't really uncommon, due to the Whitefang the prices of dust was rising, lucky for Naruto and Yang neither of their weapons used dust, but a lot of people did need it and it wasn't just for weapons, most technology did require dust to function, sad to see that these sorts of robberies were becoming more and more regular.

They were both excited when they came to the huge airship that would bring them to Beacon, however before they both got onboard their scrolls simultaneously vibrated in their pocket as they got a message from dad, their eyes widened as they read the message, they then quickly pushed past a big group of people to get on and a huge smile was on both their faces when they saw a nervous looking little Ruby standing in there looking for people she might know.

To Ruby it looked like two demons came charging towards her, the power from their hug made her sound like one of Zwei's squeaky toys. "I can't believe I get to enroll with both my adorable little sisters!" Naruto said as he kissed Ruby's cheek making her turn a deep shade of red from embarrassment, there were people on board here that she would have to spend the next four years with.

However none of her siblings seemed to care as they were all over her, those were the happy days for the trio and to explain exactly how everything could go so wrong, this would be an excellent starting point, the story about an eternal love you might call it.

 **Chapter 1**

 **AN:** This is my first take on the RWBY universe and I hope I did somewhat decent, I probably missed something important or a small detail, but this chapter was just too quickly summaries Naruto's childhood. I hope you guys will give me feedback and tell me what you think, though nobody like flames!


	2. Beacon

**An Eternal Love**

 **AN: Well the first chapter was well received so let's just keep this thing going**

 **Chapter 2: Beacon**

 **Past**

Qrow stood with a strong grip on his weapon, deadly focused on the Ursa in front of him, while his young nephew Naruto sat on the ground, keeping eye contact with the Ursa. Qrow watched nervous as the Ursa slowly walked towards Naruto, it didn't show any signs of hostility towards Naruto and before long it was close enough for Naruto to touch on its white bone mask.

"Hello, you're cute." Those were the first words that came out from the small curious seven year old Naruto said as his blue ocean eyes looked into the grimm's dark red, the grimm had jaws big enough to be able to eat Naruto's small head clean off if it only were to lean forward and attack.

This was Qrow's first chance to see an Ursa this close without having to kill it, his mind processing what was happening to the best of his abilities, he promised Tai not to tell anyone, but he was still curious, he tried his best to see if there was anything abnormal happening with Naruto as he was able to keep the grimm under control, but there was no signs of any change, just the same sweet blonde kid with his smile.

Maybe it was the lack of negative emotions Naruto showed, which would explain why the grimm paid him no mind, no that doesn't make sense. A few huntsmen and huntresses through history has claimed to be able to mask their fear and become invisible before grimm and some just had a semblance that allowed them to disappear before a grimm, but even if Naruto could do that, then the grimm would simply attack him instead and ignore Naruto.

The grimm was either respectful of Naruto or very curious.

"Shake!" That only settled it for Qrow when he saw Naruto play around with the deadly creature like it was dog, the grimm are indeed respectful and even protective as Qrow moved forward and attempted to pull Naruto away from his new buddy, causing the grimm to snap at him, his sword already in the air, but instead it stopped on Naruto's behest.

The grimm disappeared back into the forest when Naruto told for it to leave, on their way back to the house Qrow told Naruto the basics of grimm and made Naruto promise not to tell anyone, so of course he told Yang and Ruby, it was a family secret.

 **Present**

"The crime was led by none other than the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who has lead a long string of robberies of similar nature, the police has so far not been able to apprehend the culprit, if you have any information of where this man might be hiding then the police encourages you to come forth an help them. In other news-"

Naruto and Yang both stood with a silent look as they were watching the news, the guy that had attempted the robbery which Ruby had been involved in, was the same guy they saw near that nightclub near the pier.

Ruby was admiring the view over the grand city, the people looked just like tiny ants below. Before she too turned her attention towards her siblings, the news disappeared and in place jumped up the same blonde woman who Ruby had seen escorting Ozpin last night.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynd-" The hologram cut off when Naruto reached down and pushed a button under the hologram turning the news back on, he was watching that, besides it was the first day and he could still remember the first day at signal, there would be plenty of speeches later on.

"Naruto that might have been important." Ruby said as she noticed a few students glared into her older brothers back, clearly some people actually cared about learning about Beacon and their first day, either that or they just wanted to see more of Glynda.

"Don't worry my little Ruby, I'm sure it wasn't anything too crucial." As Naruto spoke he noticed a small flicker to his right out of the corner of his eye and as he turned to look the blonde woman was back once again, he didn't know it was a live transmission.

"As I said young Xiao Long, my name is Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto turned his head towards Yang as he felt her poking his side.

"Getting in trouble before even seeing the school, how do you feel about breaking the world record?" Yang teased with a bright grin, a small smile also appeared on Naruto's face, but as he was about to retaliate he stopped and instead with a quick movement he swooped her up into his arms and carried her like a bride.

" _Right here?"_ Yang couldn't help asking surprised, they could get away with quite many loving antics in public simply because they were twins, but still carrying her like this out of nowhere and with so many people watching caused a sweet small blush to spread on her cheeks.

"Vomit." Naruto simply said and nodded to the stop Yang had just stood, causing her to look down and turn pale.

"You just saved my life… And my shoes." Yang said dramatically, as she leaned up and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, while Ruby slowly walked towards them.

"Could you two please stop being so embarrassing?" Ruby asked while both Yang and Naruto made a fake hurt expression as Naruto put Yang back down.

"Us embarrassing? Ow Naruto what have we done, our sweet little sister no longer wants to be seen with us in public." Yang spoke as she and Naruto wiped away fake tears, Ruby simply rolled her eyes before they all three felt the airship land on the ground.

Naruto and his sister were the last to leave the airship. "Wow it's somehow bigger than I expected." Naruto said as the three stared at their new home for the next four years also known as beacon. Ruby however quickly lost attention and instead chose to focus on something far more important.

"OH look sis that kid has a collapsible bo staff and oh bro she's got a fire sword!" The twins both had to restrain their sister who seemed over excited by all the new weapons before her.

"Naruto our sister who just called us embarrassing is currently trying to jump around the courtyard while drooling over weapons, doesn't seem right does it?" Yang asked Naruto while Ruby now spotted a small blush.

Ruby who began to feel both her older siblings ganging up on her, decided to push them both away from her causing them both to take a small step backwards. Unfortunately as it would turn out a young girl with white hair walked at the very movement next to Naruto causing the two to stumble into each other.

"I-I'm so sorry it was an accident I swear!" Ruby sounded like she was having a heart attack as she quickly ran over to the girl she had just pushed her older brother, meanwhile Yang slowly walked over to Naruto who was sitting on his ass with a small smile.

"Naruto don't go falling for girls on the first day." Yang said playfully and Naruto just gave a small amused grunt, before he picked up a small vial that had rolled over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The white haired girls said with a clear hint of anger in her voice as she bashed away Ruby's hand that offered her help before she quickly stood back up. "Do you have any idea of the damaged you could have caused?" She continued and Ruby's eyes quickly fell on the ground as she wasn't really good with new people and neither was she used top anyone being angry at her.

"Calm down princess, as my little sister just said it was an accident and it was me who bumped into you." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the white haired girl's shoulder causing her to quickly turn around her eyes still showing clear annoyance, that was until she actually saw who it was.

Now Weiss Schnee has had a busy youth, as the future heiress of Remnants biggest dust production company, for much of her youth she had been traveling around the world with her father learning business from him, while at home her older sister would train her in combat, to put it simply Weiss in her youth where never too distant from her family. She didn't really have any friends her own age and now that she was finally among them, there were a lot new experiences that she would have to go through, the one she was going through right now as she stared up at Naruto could be described as love by first sight.

Weiss could feel the blood rushing to her face her cheeks getting a little red, while she was having a small panic attack, she quickly reminded herself of her sister's words when talking with someone, keep composure, keep eye contact and don't stutter. "Right an accident, I'm Weiss." She had never felt so awkward in her entire life and she couldn't understand why words were so hard to form.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto, I think you lost this when I bumped into you." Naruto said with a small smile that made Weiss feel weak in her knees, now unfortunately Weiss didn't really pay any attention when Naruto handed over the dust vial to her hand which quickly caused it to slip from between her fingers, much to the horror of the three siblings, while Weiss still hadn't processed what she had just done.

The moment the vial hit the ground an explosion sent shockwaves through the courtyard and as Naruto was sent flying backwards he couldn't help, but to think. _"This isn't really how I would expect my first day to go, meh still beats Signal."_ He then landed on the ground with a small thump, well at least it seems like the worst part is over now, he quickly tried to get back up, but then Yang decided to come flying into him, knocking the air out of him.

"You saved me yet again." Yang snickered as she noticed the small annoyance on Naruto's face.

"Having a rough day? Want little sister to kiss you and make it better?" Yang continued as she helped him up again the second time within a minute.

Ruby was a bit more fortunate in her landing as she was caught in the arms of another young woman. "Oh thank you, rough first day huh." Ruby spoke, beginning to get a little embarrassed as she was being held in the arms of someone she had never met before.

"So thank you for catching me, names Ruby Rose." Ruby said with an awkward smile, while her silver eyes stared into the taller girls amber eyes.

"Blake." Was her short and simple responds, Ruby quickly realizing that this girl wasn't really the most talkative person turned around to look for her siblings, but couldn't see them at the moment.

"We should probab- oh." Ruby caught herself off when she saw that Blake was already walking away, just great, what a first day, first the mean princess, who seemed nice enough to Naruto, but was mean to her. Then she gets blown away by and explosion gets ditched by this new girl and now she couldn't see her siblings anywhere and she didn't know where to go.

She fell down on her knees with a small sigh, she was still happy about attending Beacon, but she missed her friends back at Signal. Ruby looked up when she felt the sun being cut off by a shadow, she looked up at the person in front of her a blonde, though not one she knew. "Need a hand down there?" The blonde offered.

Ruby finally realized who he was. "Wait aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked as she was about to take his hand, only for him to back away. Ruby had a look of surprise as she looked back up at the blonde, who was breaking out in a cold sweat.

Jaune was scared. Bloody red eyes were staring at him intensely as two other blondes were approaching, one male and one female and while the girl just seemed curious in who he was and what he was doing, the guy was sending out clear danger signals for him to back off a chill went down his back.

"The fear seemed to spike the remains of his motion sickness he thought was over and he could feel his stomach act up, he needed to throw up saying nothing Jaune simply turned around and ran away, needing a toilet or a bush.

"Hey Rubes who was that?" Yang asked her as she and Naruto came from behind and Yang raised her up by her cape.

"No idea, didn't get his name." Ruby said before she narrowed her eyes at her older brother. "Naruto did you scare him away?" Ruby asked, while Naruto gasped in shock.

"W-what are these baseless accusations little sister, no I didn't scare him away, I merely pranked him, you know how much I like pranks." Naruto defended himself while Ruby just kept her staring.

"He just wanted to help me, Naruto you really need to stop being so overprotective." Ruby said while Naruto gasped once again. "I'm not overprotective, right Yang?"

His questions were met by his sister's whistling while looking away much to Naruto dismay, who fell to the ground, with a small dark cloud hanging over his head, while he began to draw in the ground with a finger. "I'm a failure as an older brother." You could hear the complete depression in his tone.

"Don't you…" Ruby began as Naruto stared up at her with his best puppy eyes.

"I forgive you." Ruby managed to keep up her defenses for around five seconds.

"Come on you two, I'm sure were already late, everyone else has already left." Yang reminded them, as they were the only ones left in the huge courtyard.

 **Beacon Main Hall**

They made it in what seemed like the last minute as the main hall had been filled up by people their own age. "Meh it looked bigger from the outside." Yang commented as they began to line in with everyone else, Ruby keeping close to both her siblings, feeling slightly uncomfortable around this many new people.

"I just want to get the first day over with, it's just going to be a lot of speeches." Naruto groaned, causing Yang to pat his head.

"Don't worry big bro, besides not all speeches are bad, remember in signal, when the professor was on his way up the stage, but he tripped and fell?" Yang asked, causing a big grin to appear on Naruto's face.

"Good times."

Ruby felt slightly left out of the conversations, but the entire hall fell silent, when Ozpin walked up on the stage, a small excited smile spread on her lips, remembering the kind man who allowed her to enroll into Beacon early with her siblings.

However the professor simply stood there on the scene not saying a single word for a brief moment instead, he was looking out over the students as if he was looking for someone or maybe something, he couldn't explain it, the feeling of something keeping it's eyes on him, yet he couldn't look back, finally he managed to force words out of his lips.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." More than a few students noticed the professors somewhat distracted feelings as he spoke.

When Ozpin walked down from the stage another woman, who Naruto recognized from the hologram aboard the ship appeared and took over. "You will gather in the ball room tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. You're dismissed." She spoke quickly, before she quickly turned to follow after the white haired headmaster.

"So wait, we can go anywhere we want to right now? I don't even know where to go, to get food."Naruto pointed out looking around for some sort of guide, wasn't there supposed to be like a tour or something first day at school?

"I guess the school is pretty relaxed about letting new students roam around." Ruby pointed out as she looked up at Naruto, with Yang offering a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Wanna go explore the place?" Yang suggested, it wasn't like they had anything else to do really, as the trio began roaming around their new home for the next four years.

They found all the different classrooms and learned about what was being taught inside every room, the one that looked most interesting though, was the one with a big ring, and a giant screen hanging from the ceiling, clearly this was where they had combat practice.

When they had walked around outside, they had noticed a rather large crowd chanting and yelling, upon closer inspection, they noticed that two students were fighting for money, apparently it was approaved of by the teachers as long as no one got too injured.

Naruto did enjoy fighting and well… They weren't exactly poor, but they weren't really rich either, so that might be something he wanted to look into later.

However what truly left them in awe was the dining hall, it was huge, they couldn't help, but imagine all the epic food fights that could take place here.

 **Night**

"It's like one big slumber party!" Yang said as she fell down on her mat besides Ruby.

Ruby didn't even bother to look up from her letter in front of her. "I'm not sure that dad would approave of all the boys though." Ruby replied.

"Meh, it's not like there is anyone of interest anyway." Yang replied as Naruto finally joined them after getting changed, into an orange t-shirt and black shorts.

"And what are you two talking about?" Naruto asked, the only word he had heard was boys and that was enough to trigger his curiosity.

"Oh, just wondering if you are purposefully trying to shame the other boys, by wearing a t-shirt that tight." Yang teased as she knocked on his abs with knuckles.

"Don't say that Yang, remember we are embarrassing our cute little sister." Naruto reminded as they both turned towards Ruby ready to tease her, but to their disappointment, she wasn't even lifting her head from her letter.

¨"Who are you even writing to?" Yang asked as she leaned in closer hoping to be able to read the letter.

"Oh it's just for the gang back at Signal, I've promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said with a small sad smile, as she remembered her friends, the moment was quickly ruined though by her two older siblings.

"Aww, cute." Their comment quickly earned them both a pillow to the face.

"Shut up, it's weird not knowing anybody here." Ruby said with a small pout and a tiny bit of sadness in her tone.

"What me and Yang don't count?" Naruto asked as he returned his own small little sad pout, while scooting closer to Ruby.

"Well yeah, but like a friend who isn't family." Ruby said.

"Well it's only been one day I'm sure there are plenty of future friends around you right now, you just need to get to know them." Yang said causing just a tiny smile to graze Ruby's lips, the small moment the siblings had come to a close though, when someone approached them.

"H-hi my name is Ceila." The girl introduced herself, with a small blush and a nervous demeanor.

The three siblings threw each other a quick look to make sure if anyone of them knew her. However they quickly confirmed that none of the did.

"Hi there Ceila, I'm Yang, this is my twin brother Naruto and our younger sister Ruby." Both Naruto and Ruby gave a quick wave when Yang introduced them. "Can I borrow you for just a quick moment." Yang continued as she stood up and grabbed the girl's shoulder, turning her around.

They walked quickly over to and open area, where nobody else could hear them.

"So… I'm guessing that's paper is for my borther and most likely has your scroll number written on it." Yang said, while trying to hold back a mild annoyance, Naruto was probably the most overprotective kind of brother in existence, however it would be a lie to say that Yang wasn't a bit protective of Naruto as well or maybe rather possessive.

At Yang's question the girl's cheeks flushed a bit turning to a deeper shade. "Yeah, d-do you think he will accept it?" She questioned.

"Well, you see my brother has just come out of a rather long relationship and has been a bit depressed about it, if you don't mind, then I could take it and give it to him on another day." Yang lied and a clear small disappointed look graced the girl's face.

"I see, but if you feel like he might be ready to try again, could you give this to him?" She questioned keeping her eyes low while handing the note over to Yang.

"Yeah sure I hand it over sometime, don't worry." She said with a smile before they parted ways and Yang stuffed the note in one of her pockets.

Walking back to her siblings, Ruby was still writing, while Naruto was on his side reading the letter. "Bro I need to talk to you for a moment." Yang said, getting the attention from both of them.

"Sure thing." Naruto said as he stood up however Ruby didn't seem to happy about it.

"Wait you are both leaving?" Ruby asked, clearly not liking the idea of being left alone amidst so many strangers.

"Don't worry Rubes, be back in a Yang." Yang joked before she grabbed Naruto's wrist and began dragging him away.

Meanwhile as Naruto and Yang left the ballroom hand in hand, another girl with white hair kept her eyes at them from a distance, this was Weiss, she had been keeping her eyes on the group for a small while now and finally she managed to find the opening to talk to one of them, now that she was alone, she wanted to know more about the blonde boy and exactly why he made her feel so weird.

And with that in mind she approached.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Yang.

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one." Naruto spoke quickly as he stood with his back up against the wall, while Yang leaned in close against him and placed her lips on his again in an intense kiss.

Yang wasted no time as she let her hands in underneath, his shirt and began feeling his muscles, while Naruto also began slowly moving his own hands, with one hand slowly stroking Yang's hair, while another was on her lower back and slowly went even further down to her ass.

"Mm what got you all riled up?" Naruto asked as they separated from their kiss, a small string connecting their lips.

"Nothing, just felt like it, hope you don't mind." Yang said as he nails slowly trailed down his chest, causing Naruto to release a small chuckle, while a hungry grin began to appear on his face.

"If I ever said no to this, promise you punch me as hard as you can in the face." Naruto spoke quickly as it was his turn to connect their lips, the hand stroking her hair, instead moved forward to grope one of Yang's clothed breasts.

For five minutes the twins were in their own little world, while they tried to keep their sounds as low as possible. "We should head back, I'm sure Rubes is already missing us." Yang said pulling back from Naruto's embrace.

"W-what, we are going to stop here, I expect you to take responsibility." Naruto said hinting at the big erection in his pants. Yang threw a quick glance down at it, while a small teasing grin formed on her lips.

"Oh, I didn't mean to neglect tiny Naru," Yang said in a soft voice as she again leaned up against her older twin, while she placed her open palm over his throbbing erection.

"The hell do you mean by tiny?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, however Yang didn't even bother to answer as she went down on her knees and in a quick motion took down his pants and boxers with her causing his erection to stand proudly up in the air in all it's glory.

"Someone's excited." Yang said with a smile as she took hold of it. "Now then what should I do with it?" Yang continued slowly stroking his members, while her other hand came up and gently fondled his scrotum.

Naruto was still leaning up against the wall, looking down upon Yang with a small grin, her face was close enough that he could feel her warm breath upon his erection and then.

"Know what not really in the mood, bye."

"Wai wha WHAT!" Naruto said as Yang stood up, turned around and began to leave.

"Yang don't you dare." Naruto warned her, however she simply kept whistling as she opened up the door and left, leaving her older twin in the toilet with his pants down around his ankles and a throbbing cock.

 **Ball room**

Maybe what she did was a little cruel. Yang thought as she was walking back to the ball room. Then again she was sure Naruto would forgive her within a minute, he could never stay mad at her and a public toilet wasn't really the most romantic of places, which kinda turned her off, oh she almost forgot about the note.

Yang took out the note she received from the girl she had already forgot the name of, before she crumbled it in her hands and threw it in a nearby bin. Not like her brother was even interested in other girls either way.

When she came to the ball room, she stopped up, what she was seeing couldn't possibly be right. Ruby, she was actually socializing, Yang kept her distance as she observed Ruby talking to another girl with black hair who sat down with a book, she didn't want to disturb if Ruby was finally breaking out of her shell.

When Ruby turned around she saw her big sister Yang spying on her from the entrance, causing a small blush to come up.

"Sooooooo, who were you talking with?" Yang asked as Ruby came over to her.

"Oh just Blake, I just wanted to thank her, she was the one who kinda caught me after that explosion in the courtyard." Ruby said, while Yang was peeking over her head towards Blake who had her nose buried in a book.

"Look I knew you were going to make friends in no time." Yang said with a smile, while Ruby noticed that Naruto came strolling towards them.

"Ruby you love me right?" Her older brother asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"O-of course I do." Ruby answered in a bit confusion only for her brother to lift her into a big hug.

"At least I have one sibling that loves me." Naruto said sounding depressed, while Ruby struggled to get back down and Yang sweat dropped.

"Come on now, I owe you one, is that alright?" Yang asked, while Naruto completely refused to even look at her. Meanwhile Ruby was still wondering what they were talking about as she finally fought free from Naruto's bear hug.

"Oh hell yeah you owe me one, but for now, I'm ready to sleep don't want to mess up the initiation tomorrow. You two remember the plan?" Naruto asked, while his sisters shared a quick look between them.

"We have a plan?" Ruby asked with a single eye brow raised.

"Yeah of course, the plan is we go on instinct."

"Naruto that's the opposite of a plan."

 **Next morning**

" _Teams are usually consisted of four people, however how the teams are assembled are different every year and up to the teachers to decide and if-"_

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning! Wake up lazy butt." Naruto was cut out of his thoughts as a rather energized girl was running around the hall getting quite the attention.

Naruto was currently wondering how exactly he was going to end up with both Yang and Ruby on his team, then again perhaps it was best to wait and see exactly what they had to do, as their initiation began in one hour.

They took a quick trip over to the dining hall along with the rest of the students, where they quickly scouted the place. The place smelled amazing. In the end Both Naruto and Yang ended up eating spaghetti for breakfast, they didn't even want it, but it came in a bowl labeled. "Bowl appetite." So they felt obliged to eat it.

From here they moved over to the locker room, Both Naruto and Ruby had big smiles on their faces as they were reunited with their weapons. "Well you two seem chipper this morning." Yang said noticing both her siblings smiles.

"How can you not be, we were asked to bring our weapons! Oh how I missed you Crescent rose." Ruby said as she happily hugged her scythe.

Meanwhile Naruto was just looking forward to mess around, he just hoped they wouldn't have to kill any grimm, it was no secret in his family that Naruto was most likely Remnant's only grimm sympathizer.

Not that he hadn't killed grimm before, it turned out that his communications with the creatures wasn't without limit as he and his uncle had figured out, when a pack of grimm had attacked his uncle and Naruto was unable to tell them off, though there still had never been a single grimm that had attacked Naruto himself before.

"Just remember, that not everything can be solved with a weapon it's just as important to talk and meet new people." Both Ruby and Naruto sent Yang a bored look.

"Hehehe, Ruby don't listen to your foolish sister, no listen to the oldest sibling and my words of wisdom, there is nothing that can't be solved with weapon." Naruto with a small feeling of pride as he could feel Ruby admire him and his words, while Yang just sent them both a depressed look.

Why was it she loved this fool again?

"To all first year students, report to Beacon cliff immediately for your initiation." They heard Glynda's voice over the speakers.

"Beacon cliff, think we are going to get pushed off?" Naruto questioned with quite a bit merit in his voice.

"Alright that does actually sound fun." Yang agreed as the trio followed the rest of their fellow students to the cliffs.

 **Beacon Cliffs**

Everyone had gathered outside and had taken place on the laid out platforms.

"For years you have trained to become warrior and today your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald forest, beware that there is dangers in this forest and while we will keep an eye on you and observe, we won't interfere. This is the start of your future as huntsmen and huntresses. With that being said I wish you all luck. Glynda."

"Thank you professor Ozpin, now I'm sure plenty of you have heard rumors about teams, allow me to put an end to your doubts, you will all be given teammates today." Glynda started and both Yang and Naruto could feel Ruby staring hard at them.

"With that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner here for the next four years." Ozpin continued.

"What?!" Ruby had a small outburst.

Their mission was pretty straightforward go into the forest, team up, get some relics and then return to the Cliffside with them. "With that being said I hope you all have had time to develop your own landing strategy." Ozpin continued and gained some confused looks, until the first guy in the row were sent flying through the sky.

" _Oh that's so cool."_

Was the common thought shared between all three siblings.

Meanwhile above the forest a single crow was flying over, looking for his nephew and his nieces, he simply wanted to see them take the first few steps, he had no intention of getting in their way and… Was that Ruby?

"Ugh."

"Birdy no!"

Naruto was flying through the air, when a small whistling sound began to attract his attention, the sound growing louder, when he turned his head, he barely managed to dodge the flying spear in midair. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry!"

Naruto barely managed to see the red haired woman, before he had to put his focus back on the approaching tree, before he landed with his feet on a thick branch and jumped off it falling a few meter to the ground beneath.

His sky blue eyes turning blood red. "Now then let's get started."

 **To be Continued**

 **AN:**

 **Some dialogue has been changed, mostly because I didn't want to rewatch the episodes and write word for word.**

 **I've tried to kind of breaking the cliché with Naruto making friends with everyone in record breaking time and instead want him to start off with only his sister and then grow close to the others through time and work together, this might divide people.**

 **With this story I do try to aim for something really sweet, a bit sexual too (or maybe a lot sexual), but also something that can turn really dark really fast.**

 **This story is harem, even though it may seem more like a Naruto x Yang only for now, the harem bits here and there will most likely first start somewhere in volume 2.**

 **If you have more questions I can answer through PM.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review, criticisms is fine, just please no flames :)**


End file.
